scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot (Moya)
Moya's Pilot after becoming subject to Peacekeeper experimentation was a male member of the Pilot species. He was gentle and forgiving, and despite the unusual circumstances surrounding his bond to Moya, firmly held to the philosophies of all Pilots -- especially that they serve the crew of the ship they Pilot above all else, except the ship itself. History Unlike most Pilots, this Pilot was not selected by the Pilot Elders but made a deal with the Peacekeepers in order to become bonded to a Leviathan biomechanoid. The Elders had already denied this Pilot the chance to see the stars, but Tam Velorek promised a second chance. Pilot was artificially bonded to Moya, which caused him great pain. When Moya escaped from Peacekeeper captivity, Pilot had a very strained relationship with the passengers aboard. This came to a head when the crew cut off one of Pilot's arms in order to give NamTar a genetic sample that he desired. The arm would ultimately regrow -- but the act was a betrayal nonetheless. Pilot's DNA was then grafted into Aeryn Sun -- making her a Pilot/Sebacean hybrid until the process was reversed. After this, Aeryn and Pilot developed a deep friendship. Aeryn learned how to operate some of Moya's controls, and Moya even offered Aeryn the opportunity to name her child. When the crew discovered the circumstances surrounding the death of Moya's first Pilot, this tested Pilot's friendship with Aeryn. He demanded that Aeryn be removed from the ship -- until it was revealed that, really, Pilot was responding to a deep guilt about his own involvement in the first Pilot's death. It was then that the crew rallied around Pilot, expressing their respect. To prove their point, the crew accepted that Pilot would have limited control over Moya as they severed the artificial bond created by the Peacekeepers and established a natural bond. The crew assured Pilot they felt that this was the bond that the two truly deserved. An encounter with Halosians transferred Pilot's consciousness into Chiana's body. Pilot handled this even less well than the rest of the crew, as separating a bonded Pilot from their Leviathan is very unhealthy for both -- even if the separation is only mental. Pilot's consciousness began to reject Chiana's body. He was briefly transferred to Ka D'Argo's body, before being restored to his correct body before permanent damage could be done. While John Crichton and several other crew members were off the ship on the Royal Planet of the Breakaway Colonies, Moya disobeyed Pilot's orders and traveled to meet one of the Builders. This Builder, Kahaynu, insisted that Moya and Pilot needed to be shut down as punishment for creating a child that could inflict violence -- Talyn. Though Moya accepted this fate, Pilot was less convinced. After Aeryn's death and resurrection, Pilot began to feel the stress of having a crew that was constantly bickering. This was only made worse after Pilot was possessed by an energy rider. Pilot's experiences had made him somewhat hardened and more vindictive -- he even took a degree of pleasure in the death of Borlik. Pilot grew so tired of the bickering of the crew that he even banished D'Argo and Crichton for ten solar days. Shortly after this, Pilot was tempted by an offer by the Relgarian scientist Linfer -- to peacefully travel the stars with her. Unfortunately, Linfer soon discovered she was rapidly dying -- she departed Moya to self-destruct in her own Prowler. Just a few months later, Pilot found the crew departing for various destinations. Despite Pilot's frustrations with the crew, this was quite saddening for him. In the following months, the crew reunited -- and saw some new additions. Pilot did not care for Sikozu, and was fairly incredulous that Scorpius was on board. Pilot insisted that the crew would need a single voice, that he and Moya would no longer listen to the bickering crew -- they needed to elect a captain. The captain chosen was Ka D'Argo. As the election went on, Moya was assaulted by a strange, interstellar plant that nearly killed her and Pilot. When the crew repelled the plant, they traveled into Tormented Space. Over the course of the crew's actions against the Scarran Empire, it became clear that the wormhole to Earth needed to destroyed. In order to do this, Pilot needed to detach from Moya and travel through the wormhole aboard a transport pod. Pilot was successful in destroying the wormhole at exactly the right moment, and then re-bonded to Moya. To speed the healing process between the two, Moya submerged in the waters of planet Qujaga. Pilot and Moya were active during the Peacekeeper/Scarran War, though their pacifistic nature kept them away from most of the fighting. They were entrusted with carrying the surviving Eidelons from Arnessk to Qujaga. This pacifism almost kept Pilot from allowing Crichton to build the wormhole superweapon that would end the war -- however, Aeryn convinced Pilot it was the only way. While the weapon was active, Pilot tried to keep Moya out of its gravity but was unable to do so. Fortunately, both parties agreed to a peace treaty, so the weapon was deactivated before Moya was destroyed. With the war over, Moya and her crew returned to their ventures across the Uncharted Territories. Alternate Versions * Unrealized Pilot - this version of Pilot existed in an unrealized reality, and was much the same as the Prime Reality Pilot although with a much shorter temper and far more aggressive. Source Pilot is derived from Farscape. Category:Characters Category:Farscape Characters Category:Main Characters Pilot Category:Males Category:Individual Pilots Category:Crew of Moya Category:Farscape Main Characters Category:20th Century Characters Category:21st Century Characters Category:23rd Century Characters Category:Members of the Peacekeepers